Many devices have been proposed for aiding a golfer in developing a proper golf swing. Devices have been proposed which attempt to teach a proper golf swing even without swinging an actual golf club. Other devices rely on developing muscle memory, whereby it is intended that the golfer learns to produce a correct golf swing without the aid of such a device. With the advance of educational technology, video, and computerized methods, a number of sophisticated devices have been proposed. However, many of these devices are subject to a number of shortcomings. They especially do not allow golfers to make a free swinging motion with a golf club while striking the golf ball, thereby enabling a golfer to develop a proper golf club swing.